


A Night at the Opera

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Good for Me [13]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Whatever they are or aren't is a private thing, it exists between them and is not the world's to gawp at and gossip about.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Good for Me [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446913
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Night at the Opera

And the tear slides down her cheek. He's never seen her cry and Homelander is fascinated by her reaction to opera. The way it sparks emotions from her that she let's so freely.

Madelyn had dragged him here tonight; he hadn't wanted to come. But the tickets had been a gift from the mayor; it would appear rude not to go that's what she said. He had only agreed to go when she hinted if he didn't go with her, she would find someone else.

The thought of it had made him feel sick, angry, jealous at imagining her sitting with a man whose face, he couldn't quite conjure up. So he agreed to go. Resentfully, back then but now watching the different emotions play out on her face he's glad he came.

Homelander wants to wipe the tear from her face, but he can't. Madelyn was lost in the music, but he wasn't. He can still see the others in the audience eyes, watching like hawks. He got pick the article now if were to wipe away the tear, rumours and speculation of what they were.

He didn't know what they were, but the thought of other people gossiping about it made him uneasy. Whatever they are or aren't it's a private thing. It theirs alone, not the world's or Vought's.


End file.
